senpai, i love you!
by Sadako22
Summary: awkward moment always makes relationship turned down and makes each other misunderstanding.. Hakuouki SSL sweet school life fanfiction! Saitou hajime with OC


"I'm so tired.." A short haired girl laid on her bed, still used her school uniform, looked at her mobile, "He still at school..?" She sighed and opened her mobile, typed something.

_Senpai.. are you still at school now? Do you mind if.._

Her finger stopped and she bit her lips a bit. "….Aah, as I thought, I will never ever send something like that for him.." She deleted that message and closed her mobile. "Saitou-senpai, are you still there..?"

TOK.. TOK..

"Mello, you have a call." A tall, brown haired guy knocked and walked slowly into her room. "Ah, I mean, my friend is calling you now."

_GASP- _Mello woke up from her lazy-nap-style and looked at Souji, her brother. "W- what do you mean!"

"Hajime-kun is calling you." He said while smiling, teasing his little sister, brought the phone on is left hand. "But you are sleep now, so-.."

Her eyes got widen and tried to get the phone from Souji. "WAIT!" She frozen and looked down a bit, "G- give the phone.. to me.." She said with her red cheek. Souji's smile got widen and gave her the phone with a wink. She pushed Souji until he stood outside of her room, "D-don't overhear me!" She said with small voice, almost whispering, then closed the door.

"Mello?"

A voice from the phone made her face more red than before and her smile grown up. She really relieved hearing his voice now. "Y-yes.. It's me, Saitou-senpai.."

"Aa, so you're already in home.. sorry for not going home with you.." His voice almost like murmured, and suddenly the atmosphere turned so awkward when he finished his words.

"A.." She took a deep breathe, "Are you still at school, senpai?" _At least, I can asked what I really wanted to ask to him.._

"Aa. I still at school, maybe I'll here until tomorrow, because so much work—," His words cut by some voiced of books fell. Mello gasped and automatically stood up, "Sa-saitou-senpai, you okay..?"

He coughed for broke the awkward and nervous moment, "Yes. I'm okay. I just call you for make sure that you're already at home. So-,"

"A-aah..!"

She stopped, and also he stopped his words too, until some minutes, and continued his words, "You.. okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Do you mind if I go to school and help you with your works.. I will.. try my best to not makes any trouble for you, senpai.."

Silence. _Oh shit.._ She cursed herself for saying something like that, but she couldn't stand herself when she thought his boyfriend working so hard without any help. "I.. can't?"

"…..Aa. I'll be waiting for you."

PIP.

The phone was turned off. She looked at the phone, and her face turned deep red. She took her hoodie and her bag. She ran and ran from one room to the other room, and it made Souji mad.

"Well, if you want to go to Hajime-kun, at last try to be a lady!" He said teasingly, and it responded by her kick on his back. "D-don't tell me that you hearing our conversation!" Souji just smiled at her and gave his wink, exchange for saying 'good luck' for her.

* * *

She arrived at school, and panted a bit. "W-well, school at night really.. scary, huh.." She walked slowly into the school and suddenly stopped. _Wait.. I don't know where Saitou-senpai is, right? _When she was busy with her thought, suddenly her right hand grabbed by someone, and it made her screaming so loud.

"M-Mello, calm down! It's me." That voice so familiar to her, and her eyes looked a purple haired guy behind her. "Se-senpai!" She sat down on the ground because she lost her leg's strength. "I thought you was a ghost or something.."

Saitou sighed and smiled at her, "A girl didn't deserve sitting on the ground like this." Her face turned deep red and reached his hand. "T-thank you.."

After that, they walked into student council room. "U-uaah, so many papers and books..!" Mello said while entered the room.

"I just have to finish this one, you can sit on that chair." Saitou said and sat in front of a computer and some papers beside it.

"But.." She moved the chair beside him, and sat down. "I said that.. I want to help you, right..?" She asked and smiled a bit.

Saitou just kept his mouth, didn't say anything. Awkward moment came back to them, and it made Mello felt guilty. _Am I bothering him..? _ She just played with her hands. Just sounds of Saitou's finger which typed on the computer's keyboard, and some papers which written by him too.

She looked at him, staring at his glasses and his hands when he typed on the computer. She laid her head on desk behind Saitou and closed her eyes. Just being like this with him, sat together in the same room with him without talking, kinda made her nervous and happy in the same time. She closed her eyes, gave a rest time for her eyes and her brain.

.

.

* * *

BRUK!

A book fell from a desk which Saitou's working, and it made her woke up. "U-uh.. what time is it now..?" She murmured and looked around, and saw Saitou fell asleep.

_A-aaaa his sleep face! W-wait, I'm fall asleep too for some hours, huh! S-so cute.. _She poked his cheek a bit and giggled by herself. "I'm sure that you're so tired, senpai.. I-I mean-," She bit her lips, wanted to called her boyfriend with his first name like what her brother always did. She smiled and took his glasses, then stroked his hair. ".…Hajime-kun."

Suddenly his eyes opened and his blue eyes looked straight at him. "Finally, you called my name." He said with his deep voice, still looked straight at her.

She surprised and moved her hand from his hair. "Eh—sorry for waking you up, Saitou-se.." Her words stopped while Saitou grabbed her hand. Their eyes met each other, and just looked each other, without any words.

She still looked at his blue eyes and blinked, "….Senpai..?" _What..happened..?_

Saitou sighed and put on his glasses again, "…No, I'm sorry." He looked at the computer again and kept typing. Mello looked at him, felt so guilty. _What was exactly happened..? Why suddenly the atmosphere.. Am I really bothering him..?_

"I'm.. going home." She said with low voice, almost whispering. Saitou- who always kept quite- surprised and looked at her, grabbed her hand when she tied to reach her hoodie.

"Why?" He asked.

"…Sorry.. for.. bothering you. You are working but I just.. can't help anything and just disturb you.."

"Who.. is saying like that?"

Her tears fell down, "Senpai.. honesly I just want to be with you, want to help you when you're working… but at last I can't do anything.. I can't help you.. and I just makes everything more awkward.. S-sorry, I-.."

Her words stopped. Her lips covered by his. Her eyes got widen. _Eh.. we are.. kissing..? _His hand touched her head and more pressed his lips into her. She grabbed his shirt and closed her eyes when Saitou pressed his lips more to her. She's panting when he broke their kiss. "..senpai..?"

Saitou suddenly blushed so hard and turned around. "I'm sorry!"

"Eh..?"

He scratched his head and looked down. "Sorry, because.. I.. can't stand myself since you say my first name.. I apologize too, for being so awkward.. But, I'm so happy when you said that you want to come here for me. And when being together like now here with you.. it makes me nervous but happy, Mello."

"Ah.." Mello never expected that they have same feelings, and laid her head on his back, grabbed a little part from his shirt. "I.. I feel same with you too, senpai.. so.. you don't need to apologize, Hajime-kun.."

Saitou's blue eyes looked at her emerald eyes and smiled, pulled her closer to him and kissed her again, more passionately than before. He kept kiss her until she kissed him back. "Nn.." She mumbled and panting in their kissed, tried to get some air, but his lips kept kissing hers, and she felt his tounge into her mouth. She closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt, melt into his _adult_ kiss. _I never thought.. that he will kiss me like this.. _

He broke the kiss slowly and panting a bit, "I said before that I can't stand myself when you said my name, right?" He looked straight to her red face. "So cute." He said while giggling at her, and just made her more blushing.

"I'm so happy..!" She said and smirked at her, "I love you, Hajime-kun!"

This time Saitou's turn to blushed and he smiled at her, pat her head. "I love you too, Mello." He kissed her again, more gently and hugs her slightly. Her lips more pressed by his lips, and his tounge tried go through into her mouth. "Ngh.. Mello.." He mumbled between their kissed and kept kissing her more passionately. _I felt weird.. _She grabbed her shirt and welcoming his tounge in her mouth, kissed him back. Saitou's eyes looked at her red face and heard her panting, and it made him more wanted her. He pushed her with their kiss until she laid her back on the desk, between some papers, and broke the kiss slowly, moved her lips to her neck, started kissing her neck.

"Ha- Hajime..kun.." She moan a bit, and made Saitou looked at her. She closed her mouth with her hands. "s… sorry for making… weird voice.."

Saitou smiled and whispered to her, "It's okay.. I love your voice, Mello.." He continued kissing her neck, teasing her. "N-Nn.. S-stop, Hajime..kun," She grabbed his shirt, panting and looked at him with her puppy emerald eyes, and it made Saitou blushed, and palmed his face. _W-why suddenly she looks so hot..? Where did she learn that expression? _

PLOK! PLOK!

"Well, everything is going well, at last!" Suddenly a guy with brown hair smiling at them and pulled Mello from Saitou.

"S-S-Souji!" Mello and Saitou screamed that person's name together.

…silence. Both of them just looked at Souji, who stood in front of the door. Some minutes after that, Mello's punch flied to Souji's chin. "W-Why are you here, stupid!" _Yes… YES why are you here! We- we just almost get an important moment, you stupid brother! _Mello's thought was busy cursed her brother, and Saitou just frozen.

"Oh well, well. I just arrived when both of you kissing each other. I just want to make sure that Mello is alright, but now looks like she's in excellent condition." Souji said with smirked on his mouth.

Saitou just palmed his face on the desk, "W-well.." He didn't even get any right words.

"But this is not really bad end, right? At last both of you know your own feelings." Souji said and turned around. "But still, I won't give my little cute sister to you that easy!" He continued and pulled Mello. "Let's go home, Hajime-kun!" Souji said and walked while pulling Mello.

Saitou just sighed and smiled a bit. He took his bag and locked the student council room.

"Hajime-kun!" His girlfriend ran away from Souji to him, and kissed his cheek. "Let's go home!" Mello said and smiling at him. That purple haired guy just blushed and looked down with smile, "Aa."


End file.
